What's It Gonna Be
by Eva Dumbledore
Summary: There's a new DADA teacher at Hogwarts and she from America. Maybe SS/OFC or maybe not! Please Review! I suck at summaries and I really like this story and I hope you do too!
1. Letters and Acceptance

Chapter 1 - Letters and Acceptances

She absolutely didn't want to work there! But it was her last choice. Teaching at Hogwarts wasn't her idea of a dream job, but being an American it was hard to find good work in the wizarding world.

American wizards were given a reputation for being terrible workers with no work ethics at all. Wizards who didn't know who to properly use their wands, which was untrue. An American wizard was as good as the next, just not in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Her name was Athena Smithton; she grew up in a Muggle city called Pittsburgh. She attended a wizarding school called Churchill's Academy of Witchcraft, an all girls school that was just outside of Pittsburgh. 

She wasn't the smartest or prettiest, but at least she knew what to do when Dark Magic was around. Even though she skimmed through school, she excelled in her school's subject Resistance of Dark Magic. Which was exactly like Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Her owl, Apollo, flew in through her bay windows carrying a yellowed envelope. A seal stamped on the back had the Hogwart's crest on it, with its saying "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus". 

She slowly opened the envelope; it was her last chance at a job. The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Athena Smithton,_

As you do know we are in dire need of a professor with experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Due to your outstanding resume and references we have decide to hire you. It will be a great honor to have you teaching at our school. You are expected to arrive any some time in August 1st through 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

&

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

She set the letter down and plopped down on her sofa. She didn't want to be a professor; she wanted to be an Auror. She didn't want squawking children who didn't know the difference between a real vampire and a boggart. She wanted to be out fighting against Voldermort and his henchmen, not at a desk grading damn essays.

But what could she do? The Ministry wouldn't hire her no matter what! Even though she didn't want to teach those children, she was grateful to Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, who actually considered her and hired her. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad after all!

*~*~*~*~

It was August 14th, Athena decided to head to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. It was a long trip from her flat in downtown London to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express wasn't running yet so she had to apparate to Hogsmeade where a carriage would be waiting for her.

She collected all her personal items, especially a necklace her grandfather gave her before he died. It was a golden-chained necklace, with a sapphire pendant that was the size of an American quarter. The necklace was an heirloom; it belonged to her grandfather's great-great-great-great grandmother. It was given to her as a wedding gift.

Athena's grandfather wanted to give to her as a wedding gift, but that time never came. He gave it to her several hours before his death; he knew he was going to die.

Finally once all her belongings were gathered; she decided to apparate to Hogsmeade. She stood in her den looking around the room. She pondered for a moment, was she forgetting anything? 

Apollo suddenly hooted. She glanced at the windowsill where he was perched. "Apollo? What are you doing here?" she questioned as she ruffled his feathers. There was a letter sitting on the windowsill. She opened the letter and it read:

__

To Miss Athena Smithton,

Congratulations on your acceptance as the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I do hope you however reconsider your position. Many things will happen at Hogwarts this year, which will bring its downfall.

Sincerely,

A Concerned Friend

What? Someone was trying to scare her out of her of her job. This was the only job she could get and she wasn't going to give it up because of some hoax. She folded up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket; she would make sure Dumbledore saw this.

"Thank-you Apollo," she replied.

~*~*~*~*~

She then apparated to Hogsmeade; she wasn't very fond of apparating but it was the quickest way there. Waiting there was a small horseless carriage. But standing in front of the carriage were two men who seemed to be glaring at each other and one who leaned against the carriage and rolled his eyes.

She slowly approached and said, "Hello I'm Athena Smithton, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Isn't this the carriage going to Hogwarts?"

The three men snapped their heads and looked at her. The man who was leaning against the carriage then said, "Ah yes Ms. Smithton, how are you? I'm Remus Lupin and this fellow over here is Sirius Black, and this man is Severus Snape."

Sirius stepped closer to her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you _mademoiselle_." He kissed her hand and looked up at her.

She smiled and pulled her hand away. "It's nice to meet you as well," she replied with a fake smile. She then looked over at the man called Severus Snape. "Hello Sir!"

He stepped forward and sneered. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Well," said the man Remus Lupin, "Into the carriage." Helped Athena into the carriage and put several of her luggage cases onto the roof and tied them down. Sirius got in after Athena and sat next to her. 

"I hope you don't mind that I sit next to you?" he asked with a sly smile.

She faked another smile at him and said, "No, I don't." 

As she said that, the man named Severus stepped into the carriage and sat down across from her. "For goodness sakes Black, can you not tell this woman doesn't want you near here?"

"She said it was fine that I sit next to her," said Sirius, "Besides Snape it seems like you want to sit next to her. Do you fancy her or something?"

As Sirius said that, Remus finally stepped into the carriage and stated, "Not again! Will you shut-up and let Athena enjoy her ride up to the castle?"

Both men shut there mouths and looked out the carriage windows. Athena mouthed "Thank you!" to Remus who mouthed back "Welcome!"

The rest of the ride they were all silent. Which was perfect for Athena, she rather not here the two men bickers back and forth about her.

Finally she saw the castle it was beautiful! Large towers the seemed to touch the sky with beautiful intricate stone walls, and a beautiful lake that glittered as the sun shone on it.

She said softly, "It's beautiful!"

"It's home," said Severus. She glanced over at him as he even stared out at the castle. 

The carriage finally made it up to the castle. The three men got out first and she then got out. She tripped and grabbed on the closet thing near her, which just happened to be Severus. 

He caught her, just as she landed into his arms. "Thank-you," she said, as her cheeks blushed a light crimson.

"I think you need to be more careful," he sneered at her as she stood up.

Sirius then grabbed her arm and linked it with his. "Let me escort you to the castle," he said softly.

"That would be lovely," she lied. Loosening her arm from his tight grip.

"Oh Sirius, I just remembered Hagrid wanted to see you!" said Remus.

"Damn," muttered Sirius, "I'm sorry Miss but maybe later we can take that walk." He kissed her on the cheek and left. 

Athena walked over towards Remus and said, "I owe you!"

"Sirius is a really nice guy, he just tends to flirt a little to much when a pretty lady is around. He also tends not to see the signals at she has no interest."

"Is that obvious," she said as they walked up to the castle.

"Quite!" he replied. 

She smiled and looked ahead, where Severus was walking several meters in front of them. "What's his story?" she asked Remus.

"Who Severus?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he seems…different," she stated.

"Severus is a very private person, and I'm afraid the only person who can tell you his story is himself. I know his story but if you want to know it talk to him," Remus stated.

"So I take it will be a challenge then?" she asked, "Good I like challenges."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there ya go, my first chapter! I do apologize for never finishing any of my other stories (except One Sweet Day that was only meant to be one chapter!) Anyways like I said, I apologize! I tend to start things and end up with ENORMOUS Writer's blocks. Luckily for this one I wrote it a year ago and have already finished it. I may make a few changes, but it should stay around the same ending. 

Thank-you so much for reading my story, I really appreciate it. Also I would appreciate more if you review! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me so happy and I would be able to feel like there are people reading my story and I'll add more chapters! Thanks Again!

-Eva Dumbledore -


	2. New Home

Chapter 2 - New Home

Athena and Remus finally made it to the castle. "It's even prettier when you're closer!" she gasped.

Remus nodded as they entered. "I'll take you to Dumbledore's office."

Athena followed Remus throughout the school, trying to remember certain passageways and hallways, but with the changing staircases and the moving portraits she highly doubted it she would ever remember.

A large gargoyle stood in front of them, Remus then said, "Dumbledore's office is through this passageway. All you have to do is step in and say the password."

"What's the password?" 

"Peppermint Twists," he responded with a grin.

Athena chuckled and then said the password. She then arrived at the Professor's office. She stood in front of the door and fixed her outfit and stood up straight and tall, and knocked on the door.

"You may enter Ms. Smithton!" said a voice from inside.

She opened the door and saw an old man sitting at a desk. He wore half moon spectacles that didn't cover his twinkling blue eyes. His white hair looked as if it was snow.

"Hello Sir," she replied, "How did you know it was me?"

"Intuition."

"Oh!"

"Please, please sit down," he said. Athena sat in a chair across from him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Athena, first just let me say that my colleagues and I are delighted to have you on our faculty. Your knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts will be greatly needed, due to the fact that Dark Magic is present in today's world."

"It will be a pleasure to teach here," Athena lied.

Dumbledore sadly smiled. "Athena don't lie. I know your not very happy about teaching, you want to be an Auror. You want adventure, you want danger, and you want to be a hero. I know Hogwarts may not offer what you want, but if you do well here I'll gladly recommend you to the Ministry for a job as an Auror. If you still feel like you don't belong here."

"Sir I'm sorry, but you are right. I wasn't to pleased that this was my last choice for a job. Being an American wizard it's extremely hard to find good work in this part of the world. Wizards here have such biased views against Americans wizards. However I am grateful that you did give me a chance, and I promise you I will work hard. I was taught to be a hard-worker and I won't fail you or the school."

Dumbledore smiled again, but this time he was smiling with pride. "Now have you been able to make up lesson plans yet?"

"No Sir," she responded, "I need to know your requirements." He handed her a long piece of parchment.

"You need to pick out the books that the students will need. I need that list by the 16th of this month, so we are able to owl the lists to the students."

"I'll have them to you in the morning," she replied, "I'll probably be working on it tonight anyways." Dumbledore nodded. She suddenly remembered the letter she received when she left this morning. She pulled it out of her pocket and fumbled it in her fingers. "Sir I received a letter this morning with a threat on it. There was no name on it and no distinguishable handwriting, it seemed as if it was typed by a computer or something."

"A what?"

"Never mind, but here." She handed the letter to Dumbledore who looked over it. 

"It seems as if we have a threat against the school. But we don't give in to people who threaten us. Much like your country, Athena, we don't give into terrorists!" stated Dumbledore. "I'll inform the other professors and the ministry about this. We'll figure out who sent it and if it is a "concerned" parent worried that their child won't get a decent education because you're an American. When yet that parent is yet again following a view that isn't true." Athena nodded in agreement. "Now I except you'll be wanting some rest. I'll show you to your quarters."

Athena followed Dumbledore to her quarters, yet again trying to remember the way, and yet again she didn't. "This will be your quarters, behind this painting here of our four houses; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Just tell them your password to enter your quarters, your password could be anything! I'll leave you to yourself now."

She watched the old man walk away. She thought he was quite nice and in a way intimidating. How did he know that she wanted to be an Auror and not a professor? Could he read minds? She shook her head and vanished the thought.

"Well," she said to herself out loud, "what do I want my password to be?"

"Well," answered, Rowena Ravenclaw, "you could use your spouse's name!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not married."

"Oh," sighed Rowena, "I was hoping you are. Helga and I love to hear romance stories!" Godric and Salazar rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes!" sighed Helga, "I haven't seen my husband in centuries and it reminds me of me and my husband."

"Must you bring up your husband ever day!" stated Salazar Slytherin.

"At least I had someone who loved me!" exclaimed Helga, "You never even courted a girl! God help her if you tried!"

"Excuse me!" stated Salazar, "But I did in fact have a wife and four sons! I miss them just as much as you miss your husband but I don't go around everyday and talk about them!"

"Uh pardon me," interrupted Athena, "I would hate to break up your argument but I have figured out what my password. I would like it to be Tulips. Since they are my favorite flower and all!"

"Tulips it is then," replied Godric. They portrait swung open and she entered. The quarters were quite lovely. She had a large fireplace with a mahogany mantle, a large bookcase that she could put all her books, a desk with a view of the lake, and a small old comfy-looking sofa. There was then two doors that led into other rooms. She opened the first door which was the bathroom. She was elaborately decorated, with a marble sink and an old fashioned marble tub, the floor was white tile, and a beautiful mahogany vanity with a stool with a flowery fabric covering the seat.

The room next to it was her bedroom. The room was quite large, a large king-sized, four poster bed was tidily made up for her. Along with another large fireplace, a chest of drawers, a nightstand with candles on it, and an old looking chair by the fireplace. All her belongs were placed in the room, along with Apollo, her owl, which was perched on the old chair.

"Apollo!" she squealed, "I was wondering when you would get here!" The owl hooted softly as she brushed his feathers.

She then decided to her to work on her lesson plans. She headed out of her bedroom and into the den area. She sat down at the desk where there was parchment, quills, ink, a lesson plan book, and drawers filled with other such things. She picked up a quill and dipped it into the ink well and wrote her name on the paper. "Hmmm," she sighed, "Did the wizarding world not yet discover pens and pencils?" She picked up her one bag and pulled out a pen and then looked over her requirements.

For the next several hours she worked on her lessons plans and such. When a knock came from outside, she got up and stretched. When she opened the door, Sirius stood there with a smug grin on his face.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hello Sirius," she replied, "What do you need?"

"Dumbledore thought I should show you down to the Great Hall for dinner. He says you been up here working all morning and afternoon."

"Now that you mention it, I am quite hungry," she stated. 

Sirius smiled and said, "Let's go!" She followed him down to the Great Hall. "So Dumbledore tells me you're quite good in Defense Against the Dark Arts and all. Severus is probably green with jealously!"

"Why would he?" she questioned.

"Cause from what I'm told he has been after that job for years!"

"Well why didn't Dumbledore give him the job?"

"Cause Dumbledore wants him as the Potions Master, says he's to good at Potions and would be hard to find a replacement for him. I don't know why Dumbledore even wants the slime ball here! The greasy git needs to leave this place and hopefully never come back!"

"That isn't something nice to say about someone!" stated Athena, "I think that was quite impolite and rude!"

"You really haven't met the man have you?" laughed Sirius.

"I intend to meet him and the rest of the staff, whether you have an opinion about them or not!" She was getting quite angry with Sirius. She didn't like him at all.

"Sorry," he said, "It's just that Snape and I aren't that good of friends. In fact were enemies, have been since our schooldays!"

"Well I think you both should put your differences behind each other, get on with our lives and grow-up!"


	3. A Need to Know Basis

Chapter 3 - A Need to Know Basis

Athena and Sirius finally made it to the Great Hall, much to the pleasure of Athena. She wanted to get away from Sirius.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "Ah Athena, Sirius please sit and dine with us!" 

Athena went on one side of the table, while Sirius went on the other. She was quite happy with that arrangement. She was positioned between a stern looking woman, with emerald green robes, blackish gray hair pulled into a tight bun, along with square spectacles perched upon her nose. On the other side of her was the dark man known as Severus Snape.

"Hello again, Severus," said Athena.

He turned his head and sneered at her. "Good evening…uh, what's your name again?"

"Athena, do you have a short term memory problem of something?"

"Pardon me?"

"I just told you my name a few hours ago," she stated.

"I must have forgotten."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and turned her attention to something else. This man was definitely going to be a challenge to uncover.

Throughout the rest of the meal, she conversed with only a few professors. She met Professor McGonagall, who was the stern woman next to her, and Professor Flitwick, who was an extremely short, old man that was a sweet as the come.

After the lovely meal, she left the Great Hall for her quarters to rest. As she walked slowly someone grabbed her shoulder and said, "Wait."

She jumped from the fright and turned around to see Mr. Severus Snape staring her down. "You scared me! You don't just pop up behind people and grab their shoulders."

"We need to talk Athena!"

"You remembered my name Severus, maybe your short-term memory is returning! Now what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Dumbledore informed me you received a letter telling you not to come here and that someone was looking out for you."

"Yes," she said, "and it isn't your business. It is between me and Professor Dumbledore."

"And it's my business if someone is threatening a professor or the school!"

"I thought that was Dumbledore's job? Besides I'm a tough girl, I think I can handle my own affairs." She gave him a fake little punch against the arm and winked at him. "I'll see ya later." She then headed to her quarters for the night.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Athena was to meet Dumbledore in his office at 9 a.m. She slowly headed towards his office, trying to remember which way to turn to get there. She then bumped into someone. She fell hard to the ground on her butt. "Athena! I'm sorry didn't see you there!" 

She looked up to see Remus there. "Remus! Oh I'm so glad it's you!" He helped her up and she thanked him. "Can you show me to Dumbledore's office, please?" 

He smiled, "Gladly, besides it's on my way to the Owlery anyway." 

She began to follow him to Dumbledore's office. "So what are you mailing, or owling as you put it?"

"A letter," he said, "to my wife."

"Awww, Remus I didn't know you got married. How long now?" she asked.

"Three months tomorrow."

Athena sighed and smiled, "So what's her name?"

"Is this what women do when they talk about their husbands?" Athena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Her name is Anna."

"Awwww," sighed Athena with a smile. 

"Well here is Dumbledore's office, you remember the password right?"

She laughed, "Peppermint Twists!" She then headed into the office.

She knocked on the door, and Dumbledore answered, "You may enter Athena."

She entered the office and smiled. "Yet again you know it's me. I just wanted to drop off the lesson plans and the book lists." She handed the large folder over to Dumbledore. He skimmed through the file and read over the book list.

"Hmmm, I like your chooses for the books. Especially the 7th years, they'll have a challenge for this year."

"I intend not to let any student just skim through me class. A rigorous professor taught me, I admit I hated him when he was my professor. But now that I'm grown, I thank him for all he's taught me. He prepared me well."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad that you'll be a tough professor."

"Like I said, I intend to be!" she stated.

"Good, good. Now there's some business about this letter you received." He pulled the letter out of his desk and held it. "I have been informed by the Ministry that they are not taking this as a hoax. We are being told to increase security around here. Also the Ministry wants to question you personal about any connections to the Death-Eaters."

"But I'm from America, sure I lived in London for a extremely short time. But there are no Death-Eaters in America! The Federal Bureau of Magic would have informed the people!" she exclaimed.

"The Ministry has tightened up security procedures because of recent threats and there is a new Minister of Magic, and he doesn't take threats as joke. He takes them very seriously! And about the Federal Bureau of Magic, they don't have to inform the people, and they didn't inform them! There are small cells of Death-Eaters in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, San Francisco, San Diego, Seattle, Boston, Philadelphia, and Dallas."

Athena was shocked. "But that can't be! What does Voldemort want with America?"

"Many things Athena. Power, wealth, total and complete control of the world!" stated Dumbledore, "There are many things in America that aren't here in Britain. There is one thing in specific that Voldemort wants that can only be found in America."

"And that is?" asked Athena.

"That I can't tell you at this moment. That piece of information is only relieved on a need to know basis."

"This is a need to know basis," replied Athena.

"I'm sorry Athena, but this isn't the time to be relieving such information." Athena nodded. "Good, now there is one more thing. Like I said earlier the Ministry wishes to talk to you, you'll be heading to London in two hours with an escort."

"Who is my escort?" she questioned.

"Severus Snape."


	4. Train Ride and Arrival to London

Chapter 4 - The Train Ride and Arrival to London

After her meeting with Dumbledore, Athena was told to pack for a 3-day trip to the Ministry in London. They were to travel to the Ministry in a few hours by train, the Hogwarts Express in fact. Appartation to and from Hogsmeade had been banned to due to threat, and they were stuck in London for 3 days because that's when they train would be heading back.

She took her bags and headed towards the Great Hall, where Severus, Minerva, and Dumbledore were waiting for her. 

When Athena arrived Dumbledore started to brief her and Severus. "When you arrive at King's Cross, a representative of the Ministry will be waiting for you. He will escort you both to the Ministry where Athena will be interrogated and afterwards you'll be both staying in the Leaky Cauldron." Athena and Severus both nodded. Minerva and Athena started ahead of Dumbledore and Severus. Minerva and Athena happily chatted away will Dumbledore said, "Severus I need you to never leave Athena's side. It isn't safe for her at this moment, I need you to keep an eye on her."

"So in most words, I'm babysitting," Severus replied.

"Just look out for the girl alright?"

Severus nodded and followed Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

At the train station in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore and McGonagall wished Athena and Severus luck and a safe trip. They then boarded the train. Severus followed Athena through the train.

She found an area to sit and did, Severus was right behind her. "I thought you would want to sit by yourself."

"Well maybe I thought you would want some company."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well your welcome to sit here." He sat across from her and a pulled a book from the carry-on bag at his feet. The book was titled _Potions of Medieval Times_. 

"Must be a fascinating book there," said Athena over the roar of the engine starting up.

"Very." She pulled out a copy of _Witches Weekly_. "You really don't read that do you?" he asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"You didn't seem like the type who read that load of rubbish. With all the brainless dribble about the ton top sexiest bachelor wizards in England, and how to get the wizard of your dreams, those are articles. Actually it's completely absurd!"

"Well Severus, that is your opinion. But I actually like to read some of the articles in the magazine, and it isn't all about wizard of your dreams and such. There are some interesting articles!"

"Name one," stated Snape.

Athena flipped through the pages of the magazine and found a perfect article to put Severus in his place. "Here, page 67, about a witch who, at the age of 19, discovered a potion to help cancer patients. I think that is quite extraordinary that a young girl at that age has such an advancement in Potions."

Snape glared at the article and skimmed through a few paragraphs that Athena showed him. "So what, she probably had some help or something with an experienced Potions Master."

"Why are you so pessimistic?" asked Athena, "I mean everything I say you must have a come-back for. Must you always have the last-word?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"It's my nature," he retorted in a rude manner.

"Well I happen to think that your nature must better change, or you'll find some problems in your future!"

"Is that a threat Ms. Smithton?"

"No Mr. Snape I don't make threats."

"Your quite annoying, woman!" he exclaimed.

"Am I really? I didn't notice!"

"Yes you are!"

Throughout the rest of the ride they were silent. They didn't say anything to each other. Halfway through the ride, Athena caught Severus, out of the corner of her eye, glancing at her, almost as if he was staring at her.

Once the train stopped at King's Cross, Severus stood up and looked over at Athena, she was sound asleep. He checked his pocket-watch, it was quarter to five. "Wake-up!" Severus shook Athena's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "For God's sake woman, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes. They fluttered a few times as she said, "Sorry dosed off there." She stood up and stretched and then grabbed her bags.

"Dosed off my ass! You were snoring!"

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do!"

"I most certainly do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This is quite childish!" Severus exclaimed, "You're arguing to me about if you snore or not, in which any case you do!"

Athena glared at Severus and headed off the train, he followed closely behind her. 

Once off the train there was a young man, early twenties at the most, standing on the platform. He stood quite tall, his blonde hair dangling ever so slightly in his dark green eyes. When he saw Athena and Severus get off the train he approached them saying, "Hello Ms. Smithton, Mr. Snape. My name is Edward Johansen. I'm to accompany you to the Ministry, do you have all your bags?"

"Hello Edward," said Athena, "Pleasure to meet you. And no we haven't got our bags, they're being unloaded right now." 

Edward nodded. "I'll go and fetch them for you."

"Thank-you," responded Athena.

As Edward left to fetch the bags Severus pulled Athena over to him. "I don't trust him!"

"Why not Severus? He's seems like a nice gentleman."

"There's something about him, I'm going to ask for some identification when he gets back. Don't move from my side!" 

"Severus this is completely absurd!"

"Shhhh!" growled Snape, as Edward came back.

"These are your bags, are they not?" asked Edward.

"Yes," replied Severus menacingly.

"Good let's be on our way then!"

"Just a minute Edward," said Snape, "I would first like to see some identification. Never know."

"I can assure Sir, I work for the Ministry," replied Edward.

"Identification please!"

Suddenly Edward took off, running as fast as he could. Snape pulled at his wand and yelled, "Imoblieus!!!" (**A/N I don't remember how to spell it, but it's when like Hermione yells it to stop the Cornish pixies in COS. So sorry about that! Please don't get mad!) 

However, Edward turned the corner of barrier and was rarely missed. "Damn it," muttered Snape, he turned around to see Athena shaking. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to him, her eyes filled with fear. "You were right! I can't believe I didn't believe you!" She was still shaking and quite pale too.

"Next time you'll believe me when I say something," Severus replied. "Come on, we better head to the Ministry." Severus picked up the bags that laid at his and Athena's feet and headed off, with Athena at his side.


	5. Interrogation

Chapter 5 - Interrogation 

Severus and Athena finally made it to the Ministry; she was still quite shaken up about Edward. "Do you think you will be okay?" She nodded solemnly. "Alright well don't look so pale alright. I'll go inform the Aurors about Edward. You best head to interrogation."

"Come with me please, I don't want to go alone." She grabbed Severus' hand and pleaded.

"Alright, let's go." She linked her arm with his, and followed him to where she was to be interrogated. They came upon the office where an older man sat he was quite scary looking. He had cruel yellowish eyes that pierced right through you, slightly balding hair, and a cruel sneer on his face.

"Severus Snape," he said slowly, "I didn't know you would be here."

"I'm here with Athena Smithton, she is to be interrogated about a letter she received."

The old man nodded. "I'll inform Mr. Baggins that you are here." The old man stood up and hobbled out of the room. 

"I don't like him," said Athena quietly.

Severus shook his head. "What everyone know is evil since Edward? George is just an old man, he's quite mean looking, but that's only because he acquired that appearance form being an Auror."

"People don't look like that because of being an Auror!" stated Athena.

"Well, George here had some nasty Dark magic spells thrown at him. That's why he looks like that." 

George hobbled back into the room, "Mr. Baggins is waiting for you Ms. Smithton."

"Can Severus come in with me?"

"No," replied George, "he may wait out here for you however."

She nodded. Severus then whispered into her ear, "You'll be all right. You didn't do anything wrong, just tell them the truth."

Athena headed into another office where another old man sat. He was quite tall, broad shoulders, dark gray eyes, and white hair. "Hello Ms. Smithton, I'm Mr. Anthony Baggins."

She approached him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." She then sat down.

"Like wise. Now, you are here because you received a letter telling you not to go to Hogwarts and that many things will happen there. Am I correct?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now I see here from your files that you are from America, just outside of Pittsburgh? You also attended Churchill's Academy of Witchcraft for girls, you excelled in what we call Defense Against the Dark Arts and waited to come here and become an Auror."

"Yes," 

"Okay, now I'm going to give you a simple truth potion. This is to make sure that you don't lie about anything." He handed her a small cup filled with the potion. She swallowed the nasty-tasting liquid, holding her nose so it wouldn't taste so bad. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, all right? Good, now your name?"

"Athena Lynn Smithton."

"School you attended?"

"Churchill's Academy of Witchcraft for Girls."

"Age?"

"31."

"When did you receive the letter telling you about not going to Hogwarts and such?"

"Just before I left to go to Hogwarts."

"Do you have any idea who it maybe from?"

"No."

"Do you or did you have any connections with Death-Eaters or any person with connections to He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named?"

"No."

Mr. Baggins nodded and finished writing his notes. "All right Athena, that's all I needed to know. Here now drink this, it will get rid of the effects of the truth potion." He handed her another small cup. She drank it; it tasted much better than the first. "You may go now."

"Thank-you Sir," she replied. She then left the office and saw Snape sitting they're waiting for her.

"That didn't take very long."

"There weren't many questions asked." 

Severus nodded, "I see you're quite tired. We will head to the Leaky Cauldron and take in two rooms there." Athena and Severus then headed towards Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus walked up to the bartender. He was a stout looking man, with a large grin on his face. "Severus!" he exclaimed, "Didn't think you be stopping in."

"I need two rooms Marcus. One for me and one for Ms. Smithton."

"I'm sorry Severus but we only got one room left. It has two beds and all, but it's the only room left in the Inn. Every other one is filled due to students and their families getting prepared for school."

"We'll take it," replied Severus.

"Good, good! Room 572, up the stairs; make a left and then a sharp right. Then head straight and the hall curves a bit and makes a sharp left, your room should be just after the sharp left. Would you like Sam to show you the way and take your bags?"

"No thank you, I think we are both capable of finding our way." Marcus then tossed Severus the key to the room; Severus and Athena then headed on up.

Several minutes later Severus stood in front of a door saying, "Now was it a sharp right after the curve in the hall way or left? Why the hell must the damn wizarding world make everything such as confusing mess?"

"Severus it was a left," said Athena, "And if you don't keep your voice down I'm afraid you'll wake anyone who is resting!"

Severus took the sharp left and several minutes later found the door. "Finally, damn Inn. Can't even give you a damn map to show you the way around this rat trap!"

"Severus! Can't you be at least a little bit grateful that we at least got a room?"

"No, I think we shouldn't be sharing a room and all."

"I don't think it would be wise either but it was the only choice and the only place." He unlocked the door and let her pass into the room. It was quite small. The floor was dark shiny, there were two small four-poster beds with large blue comforters on top, a set of chester-drawers, a night stand with candles. "Not exactly glamorous," said Athena.

"Why don't you get some rest after today. I need to go into Diagon Alley and get some money out Gringotts."

"Please let me come with you!" she asked, "I've never been to Gringotts! Aren't there little goblins running around and all?"

"There are goblins, but they aren't running around! That's completely absurd!"

"You know what I mean! Please though, I really want to go! Plus maybe we can stop somewhere and get something to eat. I'll treat." 

Severus really couldn't pass up the idea of a hot meal, he was quite famished from the day and plus she was paying.


	6. Trip to Diagon Alley

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6

Athena quickly freshened up before heading out to Diagon Alley with Severus. "Are you ready yet woman?" 

"Give me one minute," Athena called from the bathroom.

"One minute for you woman is in reality an hour!" She grunted from inside the bathroom. She pulled the pins out of her hair, which held it in an elegant bun so she looked more professional for Ministry, and let it flow over her shoulders. Her hair wasn't real long but touched the middle of her shoulder blades. Finally she placed her precious necklace on, it went well with her robes, which were dark blue.

She opened the bathroom door and said, "There I'm done. And it only took several minutes."

"More like several hours!" said Snape with his back turned, he turned around and practically gawked at her. "You…uh…lovely."

She walked up to him pushed his chin up so his mouth would close. "You shouldn't gawk like a fish." She then brushed by him and grabbed her cloak. "Are you ready yet Mr. Snape?" He nodded and she followed him out of the door.

When they were in the bar, men stared at her; there also were some calls. Severus took Athena's arm into his own. "You are drawing to much attention to yourself. You shouldn't have worn that outfit, it is unsuitable for going to Gringotts in."

"But we are also going out to eat, remember?" He solemnly nodded, as he glared at any man who looked at Athena. _What a minute, he thought, what am I doing? She isn't mine to be doing this, but Dumbledore told me to protect her and that I shall._

"Is something wrong Severus?" she asked.

"No why would there?"

"Well you're practically holding on to my arm for dear life! If you don't loosen your grip, I'll lose all circulation in my arm!" He loosened his grip, but not loose enough for her to completely pull away.

"Better?"

"Much." Severus then tapped on the bricks to enter Diagon Alley. "Why are you doing that?" Suddenly the bricks began to move and it startled Athena, she then gripped Severus arm tightly. He smirked at her.

"That is what it does," he said after it opened. She stared in awe at the Alley. The stores were brightly lit, since it was evening time. Witches and wizards lined the streets with their arms full of bags and such. They began to head down the street.

"Where is Gringotts?"

Severus pointed to a rather large building that looked as if it was being held up by magic. "That is Gringotts." The walked up to the building, "There are goblins everywhere, just be careful." 

As the walked into the buildings, Athena noticed goblins running about. Carrying galleons, sickles, and knuts in their arms. Severus approached the head goblin and said he wished to make a withdrawal.

They rode the little train car to vault 923. There was a rather large door, with strange markings on it. "Stand back," squeaked the little goblin as he opened the vault. Piles on piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts sat in the vault. AT that point Athena knew Severus was rich.

Severus took some money and placed it into a small bag, which he stuffed into his robes.

After leaving Gringotts, and headed further down Diagon Alley, to a place called Thataka Alley. Wizards and witches dressed in the best clothes lined this street, while others zoomed by on brooms.

"I thought we were going to stay on Diagon Alley?" asked Athena.

"Yes, but I need to pick something up for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't think it is any of your business," said Severus.

"I think it is." She cocked her eyebrow at him and a smirk played across her face.

"For Albus, all right?"

"That's all you had to say." Severus rolled his eyes and headed to a rather large shop called. The walked up to small shop that seemed as if it didn't belong on such a lavish street. It was dark looking, old, and dusty. The witches and wizards passing it seemed to not even pay attention to it. "Come on."

__

She followed Severus into the shop. It was dimly lit; candles lined the walls along with many cobwebs. "This place doesn't fit in with the rest of the alley."

"No, this place should actually be in Knockturn Alley, but the owner thought he would get better business here. He obviously was wrong, he would have done much better with a evil wizards of society."

"Ah, Mr. Snape," croaked an old man, who sat with his feet up on the counter, "I was excepting you."

"Good evening Julius. Do you have what Dumbledore wanted?"

"Do you have the money?"

"20 Galleons, as promised," said Severus, as he handed the money to the Julius. "Now where is it?" 

The old man cocked an eyebrow at Severus, "What you aren't going to chat first?" asked the old man, as he swung his legs down off the counter. "You aren't going to introduce your lovely lady friend to me?"

"No," growled Severus, "Now where is it?"

Julius snarled at Severus as he pulled a small blue velvet bag from under the counter and slowly laid it on top on the counter. "You know, Severus, you must work on those manners. They may get you into trouble."

Severus quickly snatched the bag and stashed it inside his cloak. "I think I can handle myself Julius. Let's go." Severus grabbed Athena's arm and practically dragged her out of the shop. Once outside, Severus said, "I shouldn't have taken you in there, he knows who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, that man has the power to know whoever you are, even if you have never met before."

"Isn't that impossible?"

"Not for him." Athena and Severus headed back to Diagon Alley, Severus pulling her as quickly away from Thataka Alley as possible. The walked up to a small restaurant called, _Madame Cali's Bistro. _"This place will do." And with that they entered.

** I do apoligize for taking such a long time to update and such a short chapter. But I promise things will get good, in time! Just keep with me! Thanks!**

-_Eva Dumbledore-_

P.S. **_REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!_**


	7. New Addition

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 7

_Madame Cali's Bistro _was a beautiful restaurant. A handsome waiter escorted them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. The place was decorated beautifully. Each table had white roses as the centerpiece, the lights we dim and almost looked as candle light, and the restaurant smelled wonderfully.

"This place is lovely Severus."

"It is one of favorite," he quietly replied as he read over the menu.

Athena packed up the menu that laid to the right over her. She opened it and began to read it; she suddenly noticed she couldn't read it! It was all in French. "Severus I can't read this menu. Might they have one in English?"

"I'll help you," he said as he leaned onto the table. He began telling her some of the entrees and such.

"I didn't know you could speak French?"

"I can speak many languages my dear. French, Italian, Greek, Latin, Spanish, and many, many more."

"That's amazing, could you maybe teach me someday?"

"Maybe." 

The waiter then approached the table and said, "Good evening, my name is Michael and I shall be your waiter for this evening." The rest of the evening went wonderfully. The food and wine were exquisite and the music was lovely. If you were someone passing by the table you would have that Snape and Athena were on a date. 

After dinner they decided to head back to the Inn to rest. On the way the passed a small pet shop that contained an assortment of animals. "I think I might be stopping there tomorrow," said Athena as they kept walking.

"Why? Don't you already have an owl?"

"Yes, but I always wanted a puppy." Severus rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with wanting a puppy?"

"Seems childish."

"Well it isn't, I assure you! Now I'm quite tired and would like to head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"My thoughts exactly." 

After arriving back into their room at the Leaky Cauldron, Athena headed towards the bathroom, while Severus sat in an old leathery-looking chair with some old looking book. Athena later came out of the bathroom, her reddish hair dripping with water, in a blue fluffy looking bathroom. "Forgot my clothes," she laughed, as she grabbed the pile and headed back into the bathroom. 

All he did was mutter, in a sarcastic tone, "Women!"

Several minutes later, Athena came out of the bathroom. "What are you reading Severus?"

"A book," he muttered in an irritated tone.

"Which one?"

"Why do you care? You wouldn't be interested in it anyways."

"How would you know? Hmmm? You don't know me, you nothing about me, and I may be interested in that book, whatever it is," she stated soundly. He rolled his eyes and the continued to read. Athena then went into her bed and fell asleep. 

About a half of an hour Severus turned around to make sure she was asleep, which she was. He stood up from his chair, stretched, and laid his book on the end table next to the chair. He stared at the sleeping Athena; she looked very peaceful, very beautiful. Wait he wasn't allowed to think these thoughts, he wouldn't let himself. He then quickly headed into the bathroom for a shower.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Athena woke early and decided to tour Diagon Alley on her own. (She also wanted to stop at that pet store.) She noticed that Severus wasn't in his bed, so she had to move quickly. She left a note on the night stand saying she headed to tour Diagon Alley on her own and not to worry. 

About 45 minutes later she was in Diagon Alley. She was quite proud of herself; she remembered which bricks to tap and everything. The first thing she did was head to the pet shop. A small, old, woman stood at the front desk. "Hello my dear, can I help you?" croaked the old woman.

"Yes, I'm looking for a puppy,"

"You're American, I can tell by your accent. You do know how to take care of a dog right?"

"What the hell is the problem with you damn British? Hmm? American witches and wizards are just as capable as you damn Brits!"

The old woman glared at her underneath her orange-penciled eyebrows. "It isn't the British who have the problem Miss. It's you damn Americans and your damn attitudes."

"If you haven't noticed it's the twentieth century and muggle American politics are allies with British politics. Does Prime Minister Tony Blair say anything to you?"

"I don't deal with muggles, nor there politics or whatever they call it."

"Look, can I just see some nice puppies before I get more agitated than I already am?" The old woman nodded and headed towards the back of the store, Athena followed. 

"We don't have many puppies, they only kind we have are ones without magical powers. There are 7 puppies altogether." Athena looked into the pen of puppies. She then saw an Australian Shepard with bright blue eyes and an assortment of colors of fur. 

"I would like that one," said Athena.

"The Aussie? Are you sure? They are beautiful dogs, but can misbehave at times."

"That is fine with me. How much is he?"

"11 galleons," croaked the old woman. Athena dug through her purse and pulled out 11 galleons and gave it to the old woman. The old woman placed the money in her pocket and picked up the puppy and handed it to Athena. "Now you need a dog license, a leash, and a collar with tags, that all together will be 5 galleons." Athena, again pulled the money out of her purse and handed it to the old woman.

Several minutes later, and several forms, the puppy was legally hers. She placed the collar on the dog and the leash and headed out of the store. "Hmm," she said the to puppy as she petted him, "I'll have to think of a name for you because I can't be calling you little girl huh?"

The two headed down the street looking at shops, the puppy happily walked along. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. It was Severus. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shopping," she replied, "I wanted to stop at that store and buy a puppy, which I did." She then pointed to the puppy at her feet.

Severus looked at the dog and looked at her. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I am able to get us back to Hogwarts today instead of two days from now."

"How?"

"Fudge is heading out there to talk to Dumbledore, I ran into him and started to talk to him. He is flying out on brooms in three hours. We need to leave now."

"Severus, I can't!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"I'm afraid of flying, and I can't take the puppy flying."

"You can hold him right?"

"Yes, and it's a her."

"Whatever, alright you can share a broom with me. Don't worry about the luggage alright, I'll shrink it and place it in my pocket."

*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at the Ministry where, Fudge and several other ministry officials stood brooms in hand. Severus shrunk the luggage and placed it in his pocket, he then placed the puppy under a sleeping charm. Assuring Athena that she would be all right. 

Severus then grabbed a broom and got on, "Come on Athena." She reluctantly got on the broom, clutching the sleeping puppy in her arms. She got on in front of Severus. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to take off. The soared high above the city, high above the clouds. He steered the broom and followed the group towards Hogwarts.

Athena hated brooms! She hated them with a passion, along with disapparation, she much rather take a train or a muggle airplane. But she actually felt safe there with Severus, that thought almost scared the living shit out of her. Yet she felt safe with his arm wrapped around her, she felt content, she felt happy.


	8. Faith

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ** **A/N - I would like to apologize for a mistake I made and noticed after I already loaded it. In chapter 7, Athena states it is the twentieth century, I meant to say the twenty-first century. Please excuse this mistake I accidentally made. Thank-you! **

Chapter 8 - Faith

As Severus steered the broom towards Hogwarts, Athena dared to not open her eyes but see sometimes would. The group flew high above the rain clouds that were pouring over England.

As the approached England, Severus being to make the broom descend. Athena almost screamed. "What's the problem? You're going to make me lose control of the broom with you don't calm down!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm terrified of flying."

Severus wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, "I won't let go of you, got it? Now close your eyes." Then suddenly he pulled the broom into a steep downward descend. Athena held her breath tight, but when a few seconds they were hovering about 30 feet above the roof of Hogwarts.

"How the hell did you get us to descend that quickly?" she asked.

"I have my ways." He then slowly made the broom land on the ground, never letting go of Athena's waist. "Now feel better that your feet are on the ground?"

"Much," she simply replied as she stared at the man holding on to her, "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine." He suddenly realized he was still holding onto Athena and quickly let go. "Let's head up to the castle." She followed behind his quick strides.

*~*~*~*~*

Once inside the castle, the group headed towards Dumbledore's office. Cornelius Fudge came up to Athena and introduced himself, "Hello Miss, how are you this evening?"

"Quite exhausted from that trip," she stated.

"Oh, so you are the American professor here. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, am I right."

"Yes, sadly I am teaching that," she said as she petted the puppy in her arms.

"Sadly? It is a great honor to be teaching here! You should be happy that you got the great job for being an American."

Athena bit her tongue, not wanting to lash out at this brain-less twit, but she didn't bite hard enough. "Pardon me _Mr. Fudge_, but do you consider yourself to be an open-minded man? Fair and just to all people?"

"Yes I do," he stated proudly.

"Really? Then why do you have such a biased view on Americans as most of your damn citizens of this wizarding world? I am as capable of doing any kind of job as the next witch or wizard. And yes I sadly accepted this job, and Dumbledore knows. I didn't want to be a damn professor grading essays and teaching children, I wanted to be an Auror. And your damn Auror department probably saw that I was an American on my resume and through it out the damn window!"

"Ms… what's your last name again?"

"I don't have time for this," she quickly brushed past Mr. Fudge and caught up with Severus, who was waiting for the group in Dumbledore's office.

"Athena!" said Dumbledore, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise Professor. Professor, may I ask that we talk later? A certain Minister is hear and I wish not to associate with a stubborn jackass."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course."

Athena headed out of Dumbledore's office; Severus nodded to Professor Dumbledore and quickly followed Athena. He approached behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and saw Severus. "I thought you were staying in Dumbledore's office."

"I didn't want to see that stubborn jackass either." Athena laughed. "What happened?"

"Oh the idiot had that same biased view on American witches and wizards as most damn British due."

"Will you be all right?"

"You actually care?" she asked, suddenly noticing that was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry, yes I'll be all right. I'm a big girl remember?"

"Your temper seems to get away with you,"

"So does your. I guess we are more alike then anyone would've guessed." He nodded. "Uh, Severus, might you show me to my quarters? I forgot the way."

"Sure," and showed her the way to her quarters.

*~*~*~*~*

Once she arrived at her quarters, Severus quickly left. She watched him leave with a quizzical look on her face. There was something about that man; he challenged her. She turned around to see Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff sitting there with smiles on their faces.

"Oh no," muttered Athena to herself.

"I see a romance brewing, don't you Helga?" asked Rowena.

"Who would have thought that the lovely American professor with find love in a dark mysterious Slytherin," sighed Helga.

"Are you insulting Slytherins, again?" questioned Salazar

"Tulips!" shouted Athena as she quickly ran into her quarters. She shook her head in disgust; surely she wouldn't be falling in love with Severus Snape. No, she wasn't falling for that insufferable, opinionated, sarcastic, man. She sat down on her sofa and noticed that there already was a roaring fire contained in her fireplace. "Dumbledore must of informed the house elves we were returning." She closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the burning wood.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Athena sighed and went to greet whoever was there. She opened the door to see Remus and Sirius there. "Hello Athena," said Remus.

"Hello Remus, Hello Sirius, you want to come in?" 

Remus came in but Sirius stood in front of Athena, "How are you this evening _Mademoiselle_?"

"I'm fine Sirius, why don't you come in?" Sirius smiled at her and walked in.

"So how was the interrogation?" Remus questioned.

"It was all right, they just asked how I received the letter and if I had any ties to Death-Eaters, which I don't. I never met a Death-Eater."

"Yes you have," stated Sirius. Remus quickly elbowed him in the gut. "What?"

"What do you mean I met a Death-Eater? I swear to you I've never met one, unless…you two know something I don't. Sirius?"

Remus glared at Sirius, sending him mental thoughts to not tell Athena. "I was just kidding," Sirius quickly replied.

"Don't lie! Who is the Death-Eater that I know?"

"I told you Athena I was kidding!"

"Sirius, don't ever play poker because you are a horrible liar. You couldn't keep a poker-face if your life depended on it."

Sirius quickly stood up. "You don't know how damn serious I can be! I live in Azkaban for many, many years, hoping to God I wouldn't lose my mind. I had to keep myself from going crazy and being also from killed by dementors. You have no fucking clue how serious I can be!" He quickly stormed out of her quarters and slammed the door shut on living.

Athena and Remus sat there in silence. "I better go," said Remus, "Hopefully he isn't off destroying something." 

"Remus," sighed Athena, "I'm sorry. Please tell him I am sorry." Remus nodded and quietly left. Athena plopped back down onto her couch and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at the fire, but her mind was somewhere else. She had no clue that Sirius was in Azkaban, nor did she have a clue that someone she knew was a Death-Eater. 

Her puppy sat at her feet, staring up at her. She then noticed her and picked her up. "I think I figured a name for you. I'll call you Faith. I'm calling you that because I'm going to need all the faith to get myself through this school year, and it hasn't even started yet."


	9. Apologizing

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ** **A/N - I would like to apologize for a mistake I made and noticed after I already loaded it. In chapter 7, Athena states it is the twentieth century, I meant to say the twenty-first century. Please excuse this mistake I accidentally made. Thank-you! **

Chapter 9 - Apologizing

Several days went by. She hadn't talked to Severus, Remus, or Sirius since arriving back at Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to apologize to Sirius for saying what she said, she wanted to talk to Remus, and she just wanted to be near Severus. She really missed Severus the most, she noticed he wasn't at the Great Hall during meal times, and he wasn't roaming the halls.

She decided to head to the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was. She was finally getting to know the hallways of the school and where the classrooms were. Hardly ever getting lost too!

The pathway to the dungeons was dark, damp, and quite chilly. (For it only being August) She approached the door and placed her hand upon, almost to afraid to knock. But how could this be? How could she be afraid to knock? She finally built up enough courage to tap against it. There was no answer.

"Severus, are you in there?"

"Come in," yelled an irritated voice that she knew quite well. She opened the door to see Severus hunched over his desk, scribbling notes amongst the yellowed parchment. "Yes Ms. Smithton."

"What's with the formality Severus?"

"Is there something you need? I have a lot of work to do and it is going to take me awhile. So if you would please hurry it up."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, as she stepped in front of his desk and leaned onto it. "What the hell did I do to you, Severus? All of a sudden you're acting like a stubborn bastard with a stick shoved up your ass sideways! What the hell has happened to you?"

"I don't have time to deal with this."

"Well you are going to have to make some time. I did because I care about you." Oh, no! Athena suddenly noticed she said too much. "I have to go."

"Wait!" said Severus as he quickly got up from his chair and went towards Athena, who was making a mad dash for the door. She was about half way out before Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "You care for me?"

She stared up into his dark black eyes. Usually when you look into someone's eyes deeply, you could see their soul. But when Athena looked into Severus dark black eyes, she saw a pained man that went through something terrible.

"Answer me Athena," he said, holding onto her arm tightly.

"I care for you Severus, I really do." 

There was a long silence that slowly moved throughout the room. Severus said, "That is the first time someone ever told me they care for me", suddenly broke it.

"You were never told that before? I mean never told before, like by your parents or family or someone else who loved you?"

"I never felt love."

"Your parents never loved you?"

"This isn't about me," he said as he let her go and headed back to his desk.

"This is Severus, it is about you. I want to know you, your past and all."

"My past is my past, and that is where it shall stay."

She followed him back to his desk and sat down in one of the student's chairs. "I think people need to talk about there past, to help understand their future."

"I told you I'm not bringing up the past."

"What did you do that's so bad in the past that you can't talk about it now? It's in the past, it's gone."

"Because my past still haunts me. To this day I'm still trying to be forgiven, still trying to understand why I got a second chance that I didn't deserve. I shouldn't be at this school right now I shouldn't even be alive. There are some things that I know that can't be forgiven, and my past is one of them. If I told you about my past, then I'm putting you in danger."

"I'm in enough danger as it is. A little more won't hurt."

"You aren't in danger, not the kind I face."

Athena sighed; she was getting quite irritated with all the arguing about his past. Couldn't he trust her? And what did he do in the past that was so terrible? "Severus just please think about talking me. I promise I won't ridicule or even hold things against you that you did in the past. It's in the past and it can be forgiven. I think I'm going to go now. I'll see you later Severus."

~*~*~*~*~

As she left the dungeons, she wasn't totally thinking straight. Her mind was still back there with Severus, yet her legs led her somewhere that she paid no attention to. All of a sudden she bumped into someone and fell back onto the floor. It was Sirius. "Sirius!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I guess."

"It's all right," he said as he helped her off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I was hoping I would bump into you. Well not literally bump into to you like I just did. I really wanted to apologize for the other night, I was…wrong."

"It's all right. I also wanted to apologize for the way I acted, and the way I've been acting. I tend to flirt, a lot."

"So I've noticed. It's okay though, even though I did get tired of your constant flirting ever time I saw you, I do like the occasional flirting with a handsome guy." They both laughed.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight, in Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love too." 


	10. Collateral Damage and a Book

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ** **A/N - I would like to apologize for a mistake I made and noticed after I already loaded it. In chapter 7, Athena states it is the twentieth century, I meant to say the twenty-first century. Please excuse this mistake I accidentally made. Thank-you! **

Chapter 10 - Collateral Damage and a Book

Later that evening, Athena and Sirius made their way to Hogsmeade for dinner. She was glad to being away from the castle for the evening, she wasn't sure that she would have evenings to go out on once school started. 

As she and Sirius walked towards Hogsmeade, she asked, "Why did you go to Azkaban?"

He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in. "I was framed, by a so-called friend, for murder."

"How did he do that?"

"He acted like I killed my best friend and his wife, and so staged a scene in the middle of town. In this scene that he created so elaborately, he acted as if he blew himself up, along with several other muggles. He created this scene so it would look as if I killed him and everyone else, when I really didn't."

"That's horrible!" gasped Athena.

"That's not the worst of it. When I was put on trial, I had people who were my friend's look at me as if I was a murderer. I remember when the judge was giving my verdict; he said that there was no excuse for killing Peter Pettigrew and the muggles. He also said that using muggles as collateral damage was a disgrace against wizards."

"How long were you in Azkaban?"

"About 12 years I think."

"That's a long time. I bet you met a lot of Death-Eaters there."

"Yeah I did, most of them are still there. Some of them were given the dementor's kiss."

"They still do that here?"

"Yes, do they in America?"

"No it's banned. The Bureau doesn't want dementors in the country, so they banned the dementor's kiss as a form of execution. They use potions now, little more humane they say." Sirius nodded. "I think we should change the subject to something more…happy."

"I agree," said Sirius, "You know I always wanted to know what America is like. I've never been there."

"I love it. There are so many different kinds of places with so many diverse cultures. In some sections of the country, you meet a predominantly large group of Hispanics, while in others you meet Asian, Irish, Polish, German, French, and so many more."

"Where did you grow-up?"

"Just outside of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, about an ½ hour away from there. I attended Churchill's Academy of Witchcraft, which is also just outside of Pittsburgh, so I was never far from home. I do like Pittsburgh a lot, there is such a diverse culture there, and it's a very pretty city with it's three rivers that all run together."

"Do you ever miss your home?"

"Yes I do. In fact I miss it terribly, I sometimes wonder why I wanted to become an Auror and help fight Voldermort. If I didn't I could still be at my home."

"What about your parents? Do they still live in Pittsburgh?"

Athena let out a long sigh. "My mother and father still live in Pittsburgh, with my brother and his family. I however never lived with my parents I lived with my grandparents. My grandmother died when I was about 15, and my grandfather died a few years ago." She held a hand to her chest, and grasped something that lie underneath her outfit. She then pulled out her blue sapphire pendant. "He gave me this several hours before his death."

"What is it?"

"A necklace with a sapphire pendant. It was to be mine when I got married, but I never did."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said, "It means a lot to me. There is a story behind the necklace but I don't know what it is. I've been researching for years, all I know it was my grandfather's great-great-great-great grandmother's necklace. It was given to her as a wedding gift, after her death it was passed down. Many generations later I received it. That's all I know about it?"

"Was she a witch?"

"Yes she was, and also a Seer. Supposedly somewhere there is a book she wrote with all her predictions about the future. She is said to have predicted events of the family, events in the muggle world, and in the magical world."

"Do you have any idea where the book might be located?"

"None at all, I've been searching for it for years! I've just never been able to locate it. I have a bad feeling about it though, as if someone is searching for it. Someone who will use the book against the world."

"But how can someone use the book against people?"

"They can stop fate. For if the book fell into the wrong hands it could be disastrous! They could use the book to stop the inevitable, the could use the book to promote evil."

"You have to find it!"

"I told you I've been trying for years!" she stated.

"I'll help you," said Sirius, "I'll help you find your grandmother's book and protect it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" 

They kept walking towards the small village of Hogsmeade. They were going to Three Broomsticks for a nice dinner and maybe some butterbeers and such. The lights from the windows in Hogsmeade began to appear as Sirius and Athena walked closer and closer.

They were no longer talking, mostly because Athena was staring at awe at the village ahead. She thought it was absolutely adorable. A sudden thought popped into her head. Something was happening at Hogwarts, something unexpected, and something evil.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Sirius. "What's the matter Athena?"

"We need to go back! Now!"

"Why?"

"Something is happening at Hogwarts, I don't know what. I just felt something strange, something like evil. I think evil has come to Hogwarts."

"Well let's go!" They quickly made a mad dash towards back towards the castle.


End file.
